


Choking kink, anyone?

by WhisperingMagpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingMagpie/pseuds/WhisperingMagpie
Summary: Inspired by a post I saw on tumblr of Sam getting choked by multiple baddies.





	

Sam sighed softly as Dean ran his fingers lightly up his bare stomach, tracing a line up the center of his chest. He tipped his head back, exposing his sweat-moistened throat. His brother hummed appreciatively as his fingers ran over glistening skin. He flattened his palm over Sam’s throat, not squeezing, but simply resting there. He could feel every breath Sam took, could feel his pulse slowly evening out, just up under his chin along the side where his thumb lay.

Dean pressed his thumb in more firmly to feel Sam’s blood beating, and as soon as he did, a soft gasp made Sam’s chest rise, and his pulse quicken. Dean licked his lips, his gaze roaming down his brother’s naked form to where a small pool of cum was drying on Sam’s stomach. His grip on Sam’s throat relaxed for a moment, and then he squeezed again, tighter. Sam’s cock twitched.

“Dean…” Sam whispered, causing the elder Winchester to glance up again, and loosen his grip and pull his hand away, but Sam reached for his wrist, and pressed his brother’s hand to his throat again.

Dean narrowed his eyes in concern and confusion before starting to squeeze again.

Sam’s eyes slipped shut, and he bit down on his lip. This was new, letting his brother holding his life in his hand, on purpose. He knew how strong Dean was. He knew that Dean could squeeze too tight, crush his windpipe. Maybe Sam had a bit of a kink for fear and danger. After all they’d been through, it made sense. Nothing ordinary and vanilla was going to get him going. But this was still new.

“This okay, Sammy?” Dean spoke up next to him.

Sam nodded once, his breathing raspy and short. Dean wasn’t even cutting off his breathing entirely, but it felt like maybe he was pressing on a nerve or a blood vessel, because Sam was still feeling a bit light-headed. “More,” he whispered.

Dean sat up on his knees, leaning over Sam to watch him for signs to stop. “Just tap my arm when you want me to stop.” And then he leaned forward, fingers squeezing more tightly, putting his weight into his hold on Sam’s throat.

Sam whimpered, and for a moment, Dean thought he’d overdone it, loosening his grip quickly, but Sam shook his head and pressed Dean’s hand down.

Dean caught sight of movement to his left, and turned to watch as Sam slid his free hand through the sticky cum on his abdomen, before curling his fingers around his now rock-hard cock. Sam squeezed the base tightly for a moment, as if trying to stave off the pleasure. Then he began to stroke up and down the shaft. He moved quickly, soft high pitched gasps escaping from his lips.

Dean glanced up, watching Sam’s expression tense. His beautiful skin was paling from loss of oxygen, and jerking himself off at a rapid pace probably wasn’t helping. “Sam,” Dean started, eyes flicking between his brother’s hand moving quickly, and then back to his face. He wouldn’t have thought Sam would be into something like this, but while he was worried about Sam pushing himself too far, this was also incredibly hot.

He felt Sam tap his wrist, and Dean shook himself out of his thoughts, pulling his hand away and frowning. The moment he let go, Sam drew in a sharp gasp, a low moan rumbling out of his throat shortly after. The color flooded back to his face, and Sam doubled his efforts, coming hard and fast in a matter of seconds, white splattering up his chest.

Sam turned on his side, bending to cough a few times, his breaths heaving to draw in much-needed oxygen. However, he looked completely content, hazel eyes relaxed and pleased.

“Twice in one night, Sam, that’s impressive. And kinky. I like it.”

Sam grinned up at Dean and reached up to tug him down by his side, both hands gripping the short hair on the sides of his head as their mouths met. When they broke away, Sam lay his head on his brother’s chest, breathing deeply of the scent that was purely Dean. “Shut up. I know how to get you off pretty damn fast, too.”

“We’ll see about that,” Dean chuckled, arm around Sam’s back pulling him closer. Once Sam had fully caught his breath, then maybe they’d break out the silky panties.


End file.
